meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA: R 001
7:18:32 PM Ceiling Cat: It has been four months since you guys ventured to the Necrotic Cradle to cure Janis and Wynn. Things since then have been quiet. I mean, quiet for Nation, anyway. You've had a few excursions on various planes to retrieve parts for Nation's repairs, but there's been nothing significant or traumatic -- it's been a time that has allowed you to catch your breath. 7:21:56 PM Ceiling Cat: In this time, Nation's repairs have been completed. You're still not sure of the way home, mind you -- turns out the multiverse is infinite. But there's no more unexpected jumps that fracture your minds through a prism of ineffability, so that's good. 7:22:43 PM Janis: Janis is glad we no longer have out minds fractured through a prism of ineffabilitiy. 7:24:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Between Aziz and Vel's experience with voidships, they got it working again. You're still cursed, mind you, and the pod-room is still attached to Nation like a parasite. 7:26:27 PM Ceiling Cat: For the most part, though, the time spent has been quiet, with most people taking to training and studying. 7:27:46 PM Ceiling Cat: WE open then in the galley, where Iskandar has laid out a rainbow of donuts. 7:28:05 PM Janis: Janis comes in. "Hey Isk-- DONUTS!" 7:28:15 PM Janis: Janis goes over and grabs chocolate before anyone else can 7:28:44 PM Ceiling Cat: You are currently moored on the plane where Utlan-Tari makes their corporate headquarters, the heavy-divine plane. 7:29:23 PM Aziz: Aziz enters, exhausted but in good spirits. "...are the donuts open-season?" 7:29:28 PM Ceiling Cat: And yes, many many donuts. 7:29:30 PM Janis: Janis has taken to wearing a sword and shield, instead of her bow and quiver. ...also, her hair is now green and a bit more styled. 7:29:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Yeah, I made a deal. Eat up. 7:29:48 PM Ceiling Cat: http://68.media.tumblr.com/45dc58aaa15364993857bc8e9646a1af/tumblr_n6qwo58lxb1r8swmoo8_500.gif 7:29:57 PM Janis: Janis stops mid-bite. "...deal?" 7:30:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: I slayed some rats in their basement. 7:30:43 PM Wynn: Wynn steps inside and sets her shield in the rack, passing the donuts for some fruit. "Morning." 7:30:45 PM Aziz: ...the donuts had a basement? Industrious confectionary. 7:31:04 PM Janis: "...I think he means the person who bought them had a basement." 7:31:11 PM Janis: "...don't be weird, Aziz." 7:31:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: The bakery. 7:31:21 PM Aziz: Aziz sighs. "You ruin all my fun." 7:31:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Well, it was a weird combination of bakery and temple to some hearth god or another. 7:32:03 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Anyway, donuts. 7:32:06 PM Janis: ...what's a hearth? 7:32:16 PM Aziz: A fireplace, I believe. 7:32:22 PM Wynn: Where you cook. 7:32:25 PM Aziz: Aziz takes a glazed donut. 7:32:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: In the literal sense, yes, in the metaphorical sense, hearth represents the heart of a home. 7:33:08 PM Janis: "..." 7:33:40 PM Janis: "...I don't get it." 7:34:07 PM Wynn: Hearth goddesses usually represent motherhood in its various forms- taking care of home and family. 7:34:28 PM Aziz: The idea that a hearth is the place where meals are cooked, and frequently eaten. They also provide the only source of warmth and light in the homes of the truly destitute. 7:34:54 PM Janis: "...oh...ok." 7:35:00 PM Janis: Janis finishes her donut. 7:35:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: The important takeaway is donuts. 7:36:15 PM Janis: "Donuts are the best part." 7:36:32 PM Janis: "It's hard to beat donuts...except with ice cream...or cake...OR ICE CREAM CAKE!" 7:37:39 PM Janis: "How long do you think we're gonna stay on this plane?" 7:38:54 PM Aziz: "We can technically leave at any time. ...why were we here, again?" 7:39:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel comes in. "We were using Utlan-Tari's drydocks for the exterior repairs, which are, as near as I can tell, finished at this point. 7:40:03 PM Janis: "Translation, we needed stuff." 7:40:54 PM Aziz: "...so what's left, then? We can't have genuinely fixed everything... can we?" 7:41:24 PM Janis: "We still need to find someone who can lift the curse. Otherwise we'd just go home and pop up back here." 7:42:01 PM Aziz: Aziz shakes his head. "I mean, with Nation. In terms of his general repairs." 7:43:16 PM Janis: "...Nation...do you need anything else?" 7:46:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Well, you've repaired all the damage that resulted from me losing my bridge. Theoretically, now, we have full control of jumps. 7:46:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Also the external damage I suffered when we crashed. 7:46:53 PM Wynn: But now we need to figure out where the person is that created the pod room and the curse so we can go have a talk with them. 7:47:32 PM Janis: "Is this a talk talk or...our kind of talk?" 7:47:50 PM Wynn: Whichever cures the curse. 7:50:15 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, carrying a smallish book with a little bird on the cover. 7:50:54 PM Nilani: "Oh, hey. Almost everyone's in here. Hi guys." 7:51:09 PM Wynn: Nilani. 7:51:33 PM Janis: "No they're not. We've got...like...so many more people than this on the ship." 7:51:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel: Iskandar got donuts. Or ransomed donuts. 7:51:56 PM Janis: "...I don't think we could fit everybody in here..." 7:53:33 PM Nilani: Eh, true enough. What'd he ransom the donuts for? 7:53:43 PM Janis: "Killing rats." 7:53:54 PM Janis: "I know. I was worried too." 7:54:13 PM Valeria: Valeria turns up, wearing a black dress with red piping. 7:54:31 PM Valeria: Wait, what ransom? No one talked to me about any negotiations. 7:54:32 PM Aziz: Aziz feels the sudden need to make more outfits. 7:54:36 PM Janis: ((...I am sorry, I can only see Valeria...which are you?)) 7:55:08 PM Janis: ((Valeria?)) 7:55:58 PM Valeria: ((Valeria.)) 7:56:06 PM Janis: (( k )) 7:56:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: I performed a sidequest. 7:56:25 PM Janis: "Hey, you're still going all girly form and stuff." 7:56:33 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: In return for donuts. 7:56:41 PM Wynn: Good morning, Valeria. 7:58:45 PM Janis: "...you look pretty...we're not getting all dressed up for something, right?" 7:59:18 PM Valeria: Thank you. Uh... I don't think I'm more dressed up than usually, am I? 7:59:22 PM Valeria: Valeria looks down at herself. 7:59:31 PM Valeria: Also, good morning and why are there so many donuts? 7:59:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: I fought rats for them. 7:59:50 PM Janis: Janis grabs another, creme-filled this time. 8:00:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: ... to get them. Not on their behalf. 8:00:11 PM Valeria: Oh. Oh, that makes more sense. 8:00:16 PM Valeria: May I? 8:00:28 PM Janis: "Sure" 8:00:45 PM Janis: Janis says, not even consulting Isk, the actual owner of the donuts. 8:01:06 PM Valeria: Valeria chooses a donut--glazed blueberry--and nibbles it. 8:02:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: I hate donuts, help yourself. 8:02:32 PM Janis: "...what?" 8:02:45 PM Valeria: ... well, thank you, then. 8:02:56 PM Ceiling Cat: Valeria is interrupted by a divebombing black tressym snatching the glazed blueberry out of her hands. 8:04:24 PM Janis: Janis tosses Val another one. 8:04:30 PM Aziz: Aziz is quite inured to the ruckus at this point, quietly munching on his donut and thinking. 8:04:40 PM Valeria: Valeria catches it. "Thanks! Hi, Inkywing." 8:05:27 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel hands Nilani a donut. "Jelly, right?" 8:05:45 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and continues eating her fruit. 8:06:01 PM Nilani: "Ooh, thanks." 8:06:06 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles 8:06:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel: I suppose that is the question. Where to next? 8:08:08 PM Valeria: To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations? 8:08:13 PM Aziz: "Unless we're all profoundly foolish, I doubt the one who orchestrated this left his signature on the engraving plaque in the podbay. Are there divinations we could make use of, to try and get a heading?" 8:08:21 PM Valeria: To boldly go where no one has gone before? 8:08:52 PM Janis: We know about one of them. That Kizzek guy we met in the future. 8:09:11 PM Janis: Ignus told us a bit about him. 8:09:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Right. A yugoloth named Kizzek. I haven't ben able to find out much about him, unfortunately. 8:10:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: ...the pod room door just opened up. 8:10:23 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs her shield and starts walking thataway because that's how she does. 8:10:41 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn. "New roomies." 8:10:52 PM Aziz: Aziz hops to his feet to follow. "Should I get the dinosaur?" 8:12:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: I'll hold down the donuts while you go terrify the newcomer. 8:13:07 PM Valeria: Valeria goes too. 8:13:32 PM Aziz: Aziz calls back, "Or save their life. The pods are pretty terrible sometimes." He, at least, hasn't forgotten how Martivir joined the crew. 8:13:52 PM Janis: ((Truth)) 8:15:18 PM Valeria: I just hope that if it's another dragon, it's a friendly one. 8:15:41 PM Ceiling Cat: You guys go and see the pod room open, but don't see anyone. 8:15:58 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace too. 8:16:19 PM Wynn: If someone's there, come out. We won't hurt you. 8:16:31 PM Aziz: Aziz is glad he didn't get the dinosaur. 8:16:39 PM Janis: "Unless you hurt us first! That's just fair!" 8:16:44 PM Valeria: Hello? 8:17:06 PM Wynn: Wynn will step into the pod room to look around from the door before looking around the ship. 8:17:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Is Wynn in her armor? 8:17:36 PM Wynn: ((the lighter one, yeah 16 AC)) 8:18:58 PM Valeria: We've actually all been kidnapped together. 8:19:05 PM Valeria: But the good news is, there's donuts? 8:19:20 PM Ceiling Cat: Everyone make perception checks. 8:19:38 PM Wynn: ((11)) 8:19:47 PM Janis: ((16)) 8:20:14 PM Nilani: 13 8:20:42 PM Aziz: 23 8:22:07 PM Valeria: ((Oh right Roll 20!)) 8:22:54 PM Valeria: ((7 ahahahaa.)) 8:24:44 PM Aziz: Whoever it is, they're still here. 8:25:01 PM Janis: Janis goes wolf and tries to sniff them out 8:26:13 PM Aziz: Aziz is not feeling terribly clandestine today; he taps the wolf on the shoulder and points into a patch of shadows, where a vague silhouette is just barely visible. 8:26:29 PM Janis: Janis goes up to it and starts howling 8:27:13 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. "Show yourself. We won't hurt you if you don't attack us." 8:27:15 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will draw my rapier and back away from the wolf. 8:27:47 PM Valeria: I'm Valeria d'Amici, this is Wynn, Janis, and Aziz. 8:28:22 PM Valeria: We've all been kidnapped by devils and if we don't break the curse that's on us we'll die early and have our souls harvested by evil gods. 8:28:31 PM Valeria: ... that's the short version. 8:28:54 PM Aziz: ...I think Iskandar might have been right, in retrospect. We really need to work on our bedside manner. 8:29:09 PM Valeria: I think I'm doing pretty well. 8:29:43 PM Aziz: Aziz totters forward, rustling around in one of two overlarge satchels. "Are you hurt, do you need healing?" 8:29:52 PM Tamwile: And ... I should trust what you say, for what reason? 8:30:22 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will make sure to keep my distance from all of them. 8:30:31 PM Wynn: If you can't trust a Paladin of St. Cuthbert, who can you trust? 8:30:31 PM Valeria: ... I'm very very likeable. 8:30:37 PM Valeria: Also, I'm telling the truth, which helps. 8:30:39 PM Janis: Janis woofs in agreement. 8:30:50 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Go ahead and describe yourself, Tamwile, and gimme another Insight check.)) 8:32:19 PM Tamwile: Tamwile is a half-elf in dark clothes, average height early thirties, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 8:32:26 PM Valeria: Valeria is a slender half-elf woman wearing a black dress with a high collar and a loose skirt, and a black jacket; it's all edged in red. She's pale with dark eyes, and dark hair in a loose bun. 8:32:42 PM Aziz: If we had the power to rip you through time and space, why would we bother trying to befriend you? Yes, it's a pretty outlandish story, but if nothing else it makes the idea that we'd use it as a cover story equally outlandish. 8:32:44 PM Valeria: ... I don't suppose you're from Meneluinin? 8:32:44 PM Janis: Janis is a wolf. 8:33:38 PM Aziz: Aziz is a darkly-tanned human in his early thirties, dark hair just beginning to grey at the edges. His outfit is dominated by two enormous satchel-bags, as well as a robe covered in odd patches. 8:34:43 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will put his rapier away " let's say I believe you for now and we can get out of this weird room." 8:34:53 PM Valeria: All right. 8:35:01 PM Aziz: An excellent idea. The promise of donuts wasn't an empty one, if you'd like. 8:35:02 PM Valeria: ... it's just that... we could use some news from home. 8:35:03 PM Wynn: Wynn is younger than most, barely an adult, but carries herself with authority. She's currently dressed in half plate with a massive shield bearing the symbol of St. Cuthbert. 8:35:14 PM Valeria: And I promise I won't make the tea. 8:35:49 PM Janis: Janis reverts back to a young, half-elven girl (about 13 or 14 looking by now), with forest green hair, and leather armor over green tunic and brown slacks. 8:36:10 PM Janis: "Where are you from?" 8:37:16 PM Tamwile: St. Benedict 8:38:09 PM Valeria: ... I lived there once. Do you know any d'Amicis? 8:39:07 PM Tamwile: I have heard the name before but I don't personally know any. 8:39:12 PM Aziz: Can we talk and walk? We promised the newcomer we could get out of "this weird room," as I recall. 8:39:18 PM Aziz: Aziz gestures towards the door. 8:39:30 PM Valeria: Right, right. Would you prefer a handshake, a curtsey or an appropriate stabbing? 8:39:35 PM Wynn: Wynn will follow along behind to keep an eye on things. 8:41:54 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will keep his distance from Valeria. 8:42:12 PM Valeria: ... if you're from one of the city-states. 8:42:15 PM Janis: "Sorry. She kind of thinks of stabbing as a come on." 8:42:22 PM Wynn: A greeting. 8:42:32 PM Valeria: It's a little more intricate than that, Janis. 8:42:59 PM Valeria: It's more of a... way to make a strong statement. In Tarkishi. Which we aren't right now. 8:43:07 PM Valeria: But on the off-chance that he was I had to ask. 8:43:47 PM Janis: "I am guessing he's not. Although, he is wearing some black. Are you an assassin?" 8:44:54 PM Tamwile: No , not all people who wear black are assassins. 8:46:02 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will be glancing around looking at everything he can as we walk. 8:46:27 PM Wynn: We can have someone give you a tour if you like. Also a room assignment. 8:46:45 PM Ceiling Cat: The hallway curves around and seems to describe an oval. There are occasionally doors here and there, but they're mostly closed. 8:46:52 PM Janis: "I'll give the tour! I know all the important stuff!" 8:47:23 PM Valeria: There's a library and a forest, and a kitchen, plus a lounge. 8:47:31 PM Valeria: Quite a spectacular view in the lounge. 8:48:10 PM Wynn: You'll want to stay armed at least. There are dangers here at unexpected times. 8:48:18 PM Tamwile: And where are we exactly? You mentioned something about a curse? 8:48:45 PM Aziz: The explanation is complicated. You might want a donut first, or at least a place to sit down. 8:49:59 PM Valeria: We're on a voidship. 8:50:15 PM Valeria: He travels the planes. ... also the ship is a person named Nation. 8:50:18 PM Ceiling Cat: They lead you to a large galley-like room whose countertops are occupied by a rainbow of donuts. There's two more guys in here, one half-elf with dark hair and blue eyes, the other a full elf with an eyepatch. 8:51:16 PM Valeria: This is Iskandar, he's a blue dragon. 8:51:27 PM Janis: And that's Captain Vel. He doesn't live here. 8:51:29 PM Valeria: And that's Captain Vel, who is, er... the captain. 8:53:13 PM Valeria: We have two other... navigators? Officers? They steer the ship--Jhett and Kestrel. 8:53:36 PM Aziz: Aziz takes a seat at a bench and offers the half-elf a donut. 8:54:01 PM Tamwile: ... so a cursed voidship that we can't leave? 8:54:05 PM Valeria: Jhett's a bard of some kind and Kestrel's an assassin. 8:54:30 PM Wynn: We can leave, but we always come back. 8:54:45 PM Wynn: Wynn takes up a place against the wall, mace holstered, but shield still on her arm. 8:55:02 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will take the donut and lean against a wall so that he can see everyone. 8:55:34 PM Aziz: Aziz leans forward and launches into the spiel. 8:55:38 PM Aziz: The voidship Nation is fully sentient, older than we are, and capable of traversing the planes at will. He's also the victim of some great power's scheme - the podroom we just emerged from is not originally part of him, but has been attached after the fact. It is to that podroom that we are actually bound; if we stray too far from Nation, we will eventually find ourselves waking up in a pod once more. Unless we die. ...which is the other half of the curse, and the part I don't understand as well. 8:56:41 PM Janis: "If we die, our souls become trapped on this ship, to wander as ghosts! AND THEN EVIL GODS EAT US!" 8:56:45 PM Janis: "...I think." 8:56:50 PM Valeria: Nation is also sarcastic. 8:57:16 PM Valeria: A dryad runs most of the life-support systems on the ship. Aziz knows more about that than I do. 8:57:23 PM Valeria: You don't... have any problem with assassins, do you? 8:59:11 PM Tamwile: Not unless they are looking to kill me. 8:59:46 PM Wynn: Keep your hands to yourself and you'll be protected as every other crew member. 9:00:18 PM Valeria: Ah, good. I'm from the Academy myself. 9:00:27 PM Tamwile: ... ok sure. 9:01:29 PM Aziz: ...you'll have to forgive Wynn's standoffishness. It was several days before she stopped giving me the evil eye, when I first arrived. 9:01:52 PM Aziz: ...to be fair I then built an animatronic dinosaur, so perhaps her fears weren't entirely unfounded. 9:02:00 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs and takes a bite of donut. 9:02:11 PM Wynn: I've also had a visitor attempt to burrow into my chest hours after meeting him. 9:02:27 PM Wynn: A little caution is warranted, I believe. 9:02:45 PM Valeria: Also, Aziz is dating a dragon. 9:03:01 PM Aziz: She tends to give one the proper perspective on mortal peril. 9:03:12 PM Tamwile: Caution is always warranted, in this case on my side as well I believe. 9:03:18 PM Valeria: ... living with a dragon, possibly? You're not engaged, are you? Do dragons get married? 9:03:24 PM Janis: "...uh, guys. ...maybe we can share some of this stuff on day 2." 9:03:31 PM Janis: "I mean...there's a lot." 9:03:40 PM Aziz: Janis has the right of it, I think. 9:05:12 PM Aziz: In terms of "what to do next" - get comfortable. There's plenty of crew rooms, so a bunk can be assigned to you. I'm a merchant of some variety - tailor, jeweler, smith when the need arises - so if you find yourself hurting for the things you've left behind, please feel free to bother me. 9:05:57 PM Aziz: Aside from that, we have plans to go gather some more information on how to break this curse - so if you'd like to tag along, you're welcome to. 9:06:20 PM Janis: "...what's your name?" 9:06:48 PM Janis: "...you never actually said your name." 9:08:15 PM Tamwile: Information about this curse sounds good. What kind of plans do you have? 9:09:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Something vague and non-concrete, I should think. 9:10:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: I might have a thought on that. 9:10:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Tarwile, you hear this voice come out of the ceiling. 9:11:24 PM Janis: "Stranger. Nation. Nation. Stranger." 9:11:44 PM Tamwile: That voice is the ship? 9:11:52 PM Janis: Yep. 9:13:33 PM Janis: "...again...dude...you got a name, or am I gonna have to make something up? Right now I'm leaning towards Harold P. Smelly-Bottom." 9:14:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: Janis is the best at naming things. 9:14:05 PM Valeria: "Stinky" for short. 9:14:51 PM Tamwile: ... fine , Tamwile. 9:15:04 PM Janis: Nice to meet you Tamwile. 9:15:17 PM Janis: "So, Nation. What's your big idea?" 9:16:09 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation's avatar appears in the galley. Tamwile, you see a humanoid being with grey skin and these glowing cyan tron-lines over his skin appear from nothing. 9:16:40 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will back into the wall and draw a dagger. 9:16:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: I've been examining the navigational data that Vel brought. 9:16:50 PM Valeria: ... that's Nation's avatar. 9:17:24 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: And don't try it, buddy. If I had a copper for every passenger who wanted to stab me, I'd be very rich. 9:17:24 PM Wynn: Anything interesting? 9:17:43 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will put the dagger away " little on edge right now." 9:19:56 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation holds out a hand and three spherical shapes appear. "Three possible destinations. This one," he indicates the left-most sphere. "This is Jushani, a prison colony once run by the Yugoloths. They had to abandon it during an offensive in the Blood War, but they might have left records behind." 9:22:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation indicates the center sphere. "This is Tavan. It's a dimension with heavy ties to the Far Realm -- from our research, the Pod Room has some link with the Far Realms. Apparently the inhabitants are constantly dealing with incursions from horrible tentacle monsters, so they might have some good information." 9:22:40 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:22:40 PM Janis: Janis: "...any chance the third one is a plane of candy and ice cream?" 9:24:39 PM Valeria: Kittens. I could do with a plane of kittens. 9:24:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Actually, now that you mention it, no. The third plane is Arborea, one of the heavens. 9:25:05 PM Janis: "That doesn't sound so bad." 9:25:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: If you'll recall, we still have a passenger on board, a dead fellow who got deposited in the wrong heaven. 9:25:23 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Shol." 9:25:37 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: We could drop Shol off, and maybe make some friends for answers. 9:25:56 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: By 'we' I mean 'you' because I'm not good with friends. 9:26:09 PM Janis: "Let's start there." 9:26:18 PM Wynn: Friends or not, Shol should be taken to Arborea. 9:26:32 PM Aziz: I can't say I disagree. 9:26:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: I didn't have the means or knowledge to get there until now. But now I do. 9:27:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel: Usually heavens are no-fly zones, but reading the logs you've kept, you do have a mandate to go there, so it shouldn't be a problem. 9:28:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Meanwhile, Tamwile, there's a black, winged cat licking blueberry jelly off his fur just eyeing you. 9:30:43 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will shift uncomfortably and try to move to avoid the cats gaze. 9:31:18 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: All right, I'll get ready for launch. 9:31:37 PM Wynn: You seem uncomfortable. 9:31:40 PM Janis: "Don't worry, Tammy. He's just a cat." 9:32:16 PM Valeria: He's a tressym, actually. 9:32:20 PM Valeria: They're as smart as people. 9:32:27 PM Tamwile: I believe I said the name was Tamwile not ... Tammy. 9:32:49 PM Valeria: Wily sounds better. 9:32:53 PM Janis: "...would you prefer Wiley?" 9:32:55 PM Tamwile: And I dislike being stared at. 9:33:06 PM Valeria: Staring is a sign of aggression in cats. 9:33:52 PM Tamwile: If I am to be saddled with a nickname then Wiley is fine. 9:33:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Inkywing flaps his wings and flutters over to Janis, sitting on her shoulder and continuing to stare at Tamwile. He rubs his gooey jelly cheek against Janis' hair. 9:34:28 PM Janis: "Hey, hey! Stop that!" 9:34:37 PM Ceiling Cat: Inkywing: Mew. 9:34:44 PM Janis: Janis grabs the cat and tries putting him in her lap to pet him. 9:35:02 PM Valeria: Bad kitty, bad. 9:35:17 PM Janis: "Leave the hair alone." 9:35:27 PM Valeria: Bad kitty, bad. 9:35:43 PM Valeria: Valeria scritches Inkywing under the chin. 9:35:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel brushes his hands off. "I'd better head to the bridge." 9:35:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Inkywing mews innocently. 9:37:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Vel takes his leave, leaving you in the galley. 9:38:19 PM Janis: "...So, Wiley...what's your story?" 9:40:37 PM Tamwile: Quite boring I assure you. Up until I blacked out during an average work day and woke up in this place. 9:41:10 PM Janis: "What work's that? ...do you kill things?" 9:41:18 PM Janis: "Cause that's kind of useful around here." 9:42:12 PM Aziz: Aziz looks mildly insulted in the background. 9:42:39 PM Tamwile: I can fight if it is necessary. 9:43:24 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: No offense, Aziz. But he did show up brandishing a sword, unlike you. 9:44:12 PM Valeria: Tailors are extremely useful. 9:46:43 PM Ceiling Cat: NAtion: We're shoving off from the dock now -- in a few minutes we'll be ready to jump. 9:47:09 PM Janis: Janis grabs Tamwile by the hand. "Come on, let me show you something." 9:47:56 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will free his hand but follow anyway. 9:48:12 PM Janis: Janis leads him to the viewing gallery in the lounge. 9:48:26 PM Wynn: Wynn will follow because suspicion. 9:49:03 PM Aziz: Aziz goes to get his dinosaur and check on Martivir. Or perhaps to get Martivir and check on his dinosaur. 9:49:14 PM Ceiling Cat: ACross from the galley, there's a lounge room full of comfortable chairs and couches, and a small spiral staircase leading up. 9:49:24 PM Nilani: Nilani follows along, as well. 9:50:36 PM Ceiling Cat: When you go up the stairs, it's like one of those observation domes in aquariums ... You see a a great city sprawling out in all directions, becoming smaller and smaller as the ship around you heads up into the orange colored sky. 9:52:03 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will collapse into a chair " we are on a ship." 9:52:22 PM Wynn: Did we not mention that? 9:53:06 PM Tamwile: You did , I just had doubts. 9:53:08 PM Valeria: I'm pretty sure I did. 9:53:22 PM Nilani: Being told is a whole lot different than seeing for yourself. 9:53:30 PM Valeria: Sorry. I told you I prefer to tell the truth. My girlfriend also prefers it, which makes it easier. 9:54:09 PM Nilani: I thought we were in some sort of subterranean complex before I came up here, the first time. 9:54:28 PM Tamwile: Lots of people claim to tell the truth, very few actually do. 9:55:05 PM Nilani: Often if someone stresses that they are being honest, they are not. 9:55:09 PM Valeria: I don't always. But often. 9:55:54 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back but stays against a wall, keeping an eye on the newcomer. 9:56:44 PM Janis: "...it gets easier. Like...you learn to deal with stuff." 9:57:22 PM Janis: "...someone should tell Shol where we're going." 9:57:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation's voice comes from nowhere again. "All right, here we go. Comencing plane-jump in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." 9:57:45 PM Janis: "...Or not." 9:59:59 PM Ceiling Cat: There's a brief feeling of weightlessness as the scenery you were looking it blurs and is replaced with a view of an endless, idyllic forest. 10:02:10 PM Wynn: ((Which god(s) was this plane for again?)) 10:02:37 PM Ceiling Cat: NO specific god, but it's basically Chaotic Good personified. 10:02:44 PM Ceiling Cat: Or.... exemplified. 10:04:36 PM Aziz: Aziz returns, with neither dragon nor dinosaur. "That was much gentler than usual, I'm impressed." 10:04:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol shows up, a transparent elfy fellow. "Ahhh, finally." 10:05:10 PM Janis: "Hi Shol. Yeah. Sorry for the long wait." 10:05:28 PM Janis: "Shol, this is Tamwile. He's new." 10:05:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: It's been fun, no worries. 10:05:51 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes Tamwile. "Hi.... nervous fella." 10:06:30 PM Tamwile: ... hello. 10:07:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: Never seen a ghost before? 10:07:40 PM Tamwile: Never seen a lot of the things I have seen in the past hour. 10:08:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: Well, this ship is lousy with ghosts, so... have fun. 10:09:04 PM Janis: "...don't worry. The ghosts are mostly harmless." 10:10:18 PM Nilani: Unnerving at times, but yes. 10:11:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: portals aren't forming, so I'm going to land. 10:11:34 PM Janis: "Hey, Shol. We're kind of looking for info on some people. Any chance we can ask around your friends, if they know anything about horrible devils?" 10:11:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: I don't know anyone here. 10:11:57 PM Wynn: Is that unusual, Nation? 10:12:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: I mean, I'm sure I do, but I have no idea where to find them. 10:12:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: ...remember, this is my first time here, too. 10:12:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Not really. Remember Arcadia? I couldn't form portals there, either. 10:13:10 PM Janis: "...this kind of reminds me when I met Mielikki. Her realm was a big forest too." 10:13:29 PM Wynn: I don't remember trying to, but I'll take your word for it. 10:16:48 PM Janis: "...well, let's get you checked in, Shol." 10:17:11 PM Ceiling Cat: There's a knocking. As in, the whole ship shakes around you. 10:17:18 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: ...there's a minotaur knocking. 10:17:25 PM Janis: "...what" 10:17:59 PM Nilani: Looks like the Weird found us again. It tends to do that. 10:18:18 PM Wynn: At the ramp? 10:18:28 PM Janis: Janis goes to answer it. 10:18:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Yeah. 10:18:29 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out, pulling her shield back down. 10:19:20 PM Janis: Janis opens the door. 10:19:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Well, there's a big hatch. Nto really a doorknob. Who all goes? 10:19:54 PM Janis: Janis goes 10:20:09 PM Wynn: Wynn goes at the front. 10:20:30 PM Aziz: Aziz goes at the back. 10:20:39 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will follow them. 10:21:00 PM Janis: Janis harumphs as Wynn passes her. 10:23:10 PM Ceiling Cat: The door opens up, and there's a minotaur sitting there, tapping his hoof. 10:23:26 PM Janis: "...um...hi?" 10:24:07 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: ... you're in the middle of my maze. 10:24:44 PM Valeria: Oh dear. I'm so terribly sorry. 10:25:16 PM Valeria: We'll try to get out of your way just as soon as we can. Shol, is there... any procedure to this or do we just let you out and go? 10:25:23 PM Ceiling Cat: For the record, Nation is currently parked in a clearing surrounded by thick woods. 10:25:37 PM Janis: "...this doesn't look like a maze." 10:26:00 PM Valeria: It doesn't? 10:26:11 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: It is too a maze. You're just in the middle of it. When you're in the middle of a maze you can hardly see the maze. 10:27:23 PM Janis: "...uh huh...what's the maze for?" 10:27:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: I don't understand the question. 10:27:59 PM Janis: "Like...why's it a problem that we're here?" 10:28:34 PM Valeria: Honestly, I think we can take his word for it. 10:28:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Well, it's cheating, isn't it? 10:28:48 PM Valeria: Shol? Is there a procedure or should we drop you off here? 10:29:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: You can't just land your.. thing in the middle of the maze and expect to reap the rewards. 10:29:12 PM Wynn: We aren't here for any rewards. 10:29:14 PM Ceiling Cat: Shol: I don't know. I assume someone will show up. 10:29:15 PM Janis: "...wait! There's a reward?!?" 10:29:35 PM Wynn: We're not here for rewards, Janis. 10:29:41 PM Valeria: We weren't expecting a reward, sir. 10:29:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: If you're not here for rewards, why did you cheat my maze? 10:30:22 PM Valeria: We weren't trying to. We just landed here by accident. 10:30:25 PM Valeria: I'm terribly sorry. 10:30:45 PM Valeria: If you let us stay here for a time we would appreciate it. 10:31:14 PM Janis: ((Seriously, Josie!)) 10:31:19 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Tell you what. 10:34:00 PM Valeria: Yes? 10:34:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: You can stay here if you want. But could you help me out with something? 10:35:02 PM Wynn: What is it? 10:35:50 PM Valeria: Oh, probably. What do you need? 10:35:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: I got some adventurers or something going through the maze right now. I thought you were part of their group at first. Maybe you could help me with them. 10:36:20 PM Wynn: Adventurers? In a Heaven plane? 10:36:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: ... Plane Shift is a thing. 10:36:43 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes Nation. "Clearly." 10:36:53 PM Janis: "...he's not wrong." 10:36:53 PM Valeria: Help you with them how? 10:37:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Help slow them down a bit. 10:37:45 PM Aziz: Aziz rubs his hands together. "I have illusion spells. How strong are these adventurers?" 10:37:52 PM Wynn: Isn't that cheating? 10:38:18 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Nope. Not for me. There's all kinds of challenges in the maze, you'd just be more of them. 10:38:36 PM Janis: "...we don't have to kill them, right?" 10:39:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Oh, gods no. That's easy, anyway. No, just mix em up, scare them, make them go the wrong way, that sort of thing. 10:39:28 PM Janis: "...I have some ideas, then." 10:39:32 PM Janis: Janis smiles evilly. 10:39:41 PM Nilani: As do I. 10:39:42 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:40:31 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: There are five of 'em. If you agree to help me out, I'm going to imbue you with some of my power, so you'll know and be able to teleport around the maze. 10:41:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: This is up to you -- you don't wanna, I'll just ask you to move your thingy from my grounds. 10:41:44 PM Wynn: I fail to see how this helps us. 10:41:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Well, it helps me. 10:42:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: I get it though, you're not the charitable sort, I suppose. 10:42:25 PM Janis: ((Oh Snap!)) 10:42:36 PM Wynn: I don't find deceiving people who entered a challenge in good faith to be charitable either. 10:43:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: They knew that me and mine would be challenging when they started this challenge. 10:43:23 PM Valeria: I think they knew there would be obstacles, correct? 10:43:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: You're not the only ones that helping me, lady. 10:44:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: But if you help me out, I'm sure I can help you out in return. 10:44:43 PM Janis: "...do you know anything about a yugoloth named Kizzek?" 10:46:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: Kizzek? Can't say as I do. I knew a yugoloth named Braid, though. He tried to solve my maze once. He didn't make it. 10:46:18 PM Valeria: I'll help. As long as we keep them safe as well as enmazed. 10:46:41 PM Aziz: I'm up for a bit of sport. 10:47:13 PM Janis: Janis gives Wynn the big smile. "PLEEEEEEZZZZEEEEE WYNN?!?" 10:47:26 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: We'll just say that each of you needs to foil them once, and we'll call it good. 10:47:57 PM Wynn: Deception is not one of the tools I have. 10:48:06 PM Valeria: Don't deceive them, then. 10:48:17 PM Valeria: Go out, stand in the middle of the road and say that only if they best you can they pass. 10:48:35 PM Ceiling Cat: The minotaur nods. "There you go." 10:48:57 PM Valeria: You'll get a bit of live practice and I can keep an eye out to make sure things don't get... dangerous. 10:49:27 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Fine." 10:50:21 PM Janis: "Yay! This'll be fun!" 10:50:30 PM Ceiling Cat: The minotaur claps his hands. "All right! Good deal." He reaches into a pouch in his belt and pulls out a bunch of pebbles ands them to each of you. 10:51:36 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: All right, crush these in your hands. 10:51:59 PM Aziz: Aziz attempts to crush some pebbles? 10:52:13 PM Ceiling Cat: They crush very easily. 10:52:19 PM Janis: "Hey, on a scale of 1 to 20 or so...how badass are these adventurers?" 10:52:31 PM Wynn: Wynn does so, but isn't thrilled about it. 10:52:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Minotaur: They can cast Plane Shift. 10:52:50 PM Janis: Janis turns to Aziz. "Is that powerful?" 10:54:01 PM Valeria: More powerful than me. Then again that doesn't take much. 10:54:15 PM Ceiling Cat: As you crush the pebbles, you all gain an instinctive knowledge of the layout of the labyrinth, you all get a kind of radar indicating the adventurer's location in the labyrinth, and you all, until you leave this plane, gain the ability to teleport to any location in the labyrinth. 10:56:17 PM Valeria: Marvellous!